The Darkest Hour
by orangey66
Summary: Jason and Spencer go to Radley to get answers about Charles and what they do find is even more shocking things happen and Spencer winds up in the hospital...will she live? Read to find out


Chapter One

Spencer put down the pen gently, grabbed her bag and slipped out the door into the cool dark night. She hurried to the DiLaurentis house to meet up with Jason. The wooden stairs creaked as she hurried up them to knock on the door. _Ugh, hopefully he remembered about this!_ She thought silently and carefully knocked on the door. The door flew open, "Come on, we don't have much time." Jason said as he hurried out the door into the cold night. Spencer hurried after him surprised by his briskness and got into his car. "So are you ready for this" he asked. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess" Spencer said. Jason started the car and they whisked down the road on their way to Radley.

"How do you know that Leslie isn't Charles?" Jason asked. "It just doesn't add up.. I mean I know about how Mona, Bethany and Charles were all at Radley, but at different times. How did they communicate, I mean I don't think Mona and Leslie were able to make a time machine out of paper plates and pillow's" She huffed. Jason swerved down the road and hit his brakes as a deer flashed back. Spencer gasped and clutched the overhead handle. "Sorry" Jason whispered. Now Spencer was definitely on edge and jumped at every bump and pothole they hit. The headlights flashed on the gate of Radley Sanitarium. Jason and Spencer stared at each other as though reading each other thoughts and they both got out of the car. There feet crunched as they approached the gates of Radley. "Jason….I'm not so sure about this, I mean what if-""Hey" Jason interrupted. "It's gonna be alright okay? Remember meet up in the lobby at 12:00 and everything will be alright. It's a silent sanitarium if you scream I will be able to hear you" Jason said. "Okay." Spencer said reluctantly.

Chapter Two

Spencer followed Jason through the rusty gates and flinched as the gates creaked to a halt. _The creaking, almost like an alarm._ With that all the memories started to flood back into her mind and attack her brain like sharks in a frenzy of fish. Spencer staggered and let out a gasp, she collapsed on the ground holding her head in one hand. She clenched she leaf mold with her free hand and let out gasps of pain. Jason who was trotting up the marble stairs and glanced over his shoulder to see what was going on. When he saw her collapsed on the ground he rushed over to her and knelt beside her. "Hey-Hey Spencer…. Focus on my voice block out everything else out" Jason crouched next to her and tried to calm her down. All Spencer could think about was those awful sirens going off when she didn't obey Charles. The memories crowded her brain and stung the inside of her head. The blood trail leading to outside of her door the blood on her chest and it crusting around her lips all filled her mind and stabbed her brain. _Whose blood was it!?_ Through the commotion in her brain she could barely hear Jason. Then suddenly the memories stopped and all she could see was that mask, the mask of Charles.

Jason stood Spencer up and embraced her and tried to comfort her, letting her weep into his grey sweatshirt. Spencer's head pounded but she could feel Jason's body melting hers as they hugged. Spencer drew back wiped the tears from her cheeks and hurried up the stairs her arms wrapped around herself. Jason stood there confused then hurried after her, "Spencer! Spencer, hey are you okay!" "I don't want to talk about it" Spencer said her eyes welling up with tears as she turned away from him. "Let's just get this over with, You get main level right? And I get downstairs?" she started walking away without his response. "Yeah…..If you need anything just call up to me and I'll do the same." He said. So they went their separate ways.

Chapter Three

Jason stayed on the main level and watched Spencer walk away. _What did I do wrong? Was it because I hugged her did she maybe get the wrong impression? Oh my god that's probably what it was, no she is my sister, I was trying to be a good big brother for once._ Jason shuffled across the marble floor of the lobby and made his way to the staff room. He rummaged some papers that were left behind trying to get a clue of who else could be connected to Charles. Then a memory flashed across his mind of when he was a little boy. Jason was playing on his tricycle in the street when he saw three little girls walking around, one looked bigger than the other and was definitely much more bossy, but the two younger ones were identical with the same colored hair and the same colored eyes. They both stared straight at him. His mind snapped back into the present and he thought about who those twins were and how the twins and their older sister looked so familiar. Suddenly his mind whirled again and he remembered a Halloween, him going over to those peoples house and asking if their 3 daughters could go trick or treating with him and Allison and he remembered the tears in the woman's eyes as she closed the door in his face. Jason gasped and grabbed the chair in front of him suddenly realizing who those children were. He flung open the file cabinets from 11 years ago. He picked up a file and read it. It said at 7 years of age Spencer Hastings was admitted to Radley Sanitarium for mental issues such as disruptive and dangerous behavior against her sister. Jason shut the file and put it down on the desk. He worked all of this new information through his brain and as he did everything seemed to unravel and make sense.

Chapter Four

Spencer hurried down the stairs and to where the children used to stay. There was the tiled picture of a perfect little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Spencer thought she was looking in a mirror of herself when she was 10 years old. Then it happened...she remembered all the unfilled memories of her childhood. Her sister not Mellissa but her twin. Hanna told her about the story that Alison told the little boy about how one twin stabbed the other. The realization hit her like a truck. She stabbed her twin and she was in Radley as a child. She wandered into the room with the cribs and child's beds suddenly the door behind her slammed shut. She raced towards the door and shook the door handle frantically and banged on the door. "JASON! JASON!" she screamed frantically. The lamp behind her smashed to the floor and she whipped around and walked tentatively towards the noise. She turned the corner and felt excruciating pain in her chest. She gasped for air and fell to the floor. Spencer looked up and saw a reflection of herself, almost as if she was looking into a mirror and the only difference was the birthmark on her right cheek. Spencer writhed in pain for the knife was still in her. Her reflection wrapped her hands around the knife in Spencer's chest and thrust it even further down and then pulled it up with a slow and painful motion. Spencer looked up at the her shadow with pleading eyes. She grasped her shadow's shoulders but the figure pushed her and slammed her to the floor with so much force it knocked the wind out of her. The girl's phone rang and she dropped the knife to the floor and walked away a few paces. Spencer struggled toward the knife and grasped it in her hand. She lay there on the floor with the knife in her hand and blood pooling around her. The girl hung up and glanced back at Spencer and swiftly snatched the knife from Spencer's hand and dug it deep into the wound again. Spencer let out a shriek as the knife was plunged yet again into her chest. The door knob shook and Jason walked into the room. Spencer was gasping for air, blood started to come out of her mouth and suddenly she was choking on her own blood. She managed to cough a clot up and get Jason's attention. "Hey Spence hold on okay, you're gonna be alright….." Spencer's mind was being threatened to be engulfed by darkness. Jason stood over her and leaned back and she looked over her shoulder to see if her twin was still standing there but she had disappeared through a window. She drifted off and all the could remember was the feeling of blood running over her body as Jason carried her out.

Chapter Five

Jason carried Spencer into the hospital yelling at the nurses for people to help her. She was flung onto one of the stretchers and rushed into surgery. Jason rushed alongside the stretcher as they rushed Spencer to surgery. Her eyes fluttered and focused in on Jason and made a chocking sound in her throat and chocked out the word "twin" With that Jason slowed down and watched the cart wheel away and turn into a room. Doctors and nurses rushed down the hall into that room. Jason dialed Alison to tell her what happened. Soon Aria, Emily, Hanna and Alison were waiting in the lobby. A doctor came out and said that she was out of surgery and she was in critical condition but stable. All of them rushed into the hospital room to stare at the little shrunken figure in the hospital bed. The monitor next to the bed was stable and the girls and Jason huddled around her bed. "Where are her parents and Melissa?" Hanna asked. "Her parents are in England with Melissa and they are getting the first flight into here but the weathers bad so it might take a while." Jason explained. The hours had passed and Spencer hadn't woken up. Hanna and Aria stayed in the room while Emily went to get coffee. Jason was discussing the matters outside the room. Spencer's breathing became slower and her heart rate declined. Aria glanced at Hanna alarmed. Aria and Hanna stood up and raced out the door and screamed for a nurse. Jason and Alison raced into the room to find Spencer's breathing and heart rate declining fast. Emily was walking up and dropped the coffee's as she hurried towards the room. "Only family allowed in this room" a doctor said. Jason glanced at us and hurried into the room. They watched through the half closed blinds as the doctors swarmed around her. Aria and Hanna covered their mouths their eyes tearing up and Emily and Alison started to cry as they watched the mayhem. Then suddenly Jason was thrust out of the room as the heart monitor stopped and had a straight line. Aria shrieked and pressed both hands to the glass. Hanna started to cry as the doctors grabbed the shockers. "One, two, three" shouted the doctor as he thrust the shockers down on Spencer's chest. They glanced at the monitor but it was still a flat line. All the girls burst out crying and screaming her name when she didn't wake up. Jason couldn't stop them from rushing into the room, and the security guard inside the room fought them to get inside the room. Behind them Spencer's parents and Melissa rushed up to the window. Melissa fell to one of the chairs balling and Mrs. Hastings hugged Mr. Hastings. Jason hugged Melissa comforting her. With another shock the heart monitor leaped and she was alive. Melissa cried even harder into Jason's blood soaked sweater as Spencer breathed…..Shall I continue Sorry I got tired this is my first fan fiction shall I continue pls review or comment your thoughts.


End file.
